Confessions nocturnes
by Lullaby011
Summary: Le temps a passé, et un soir d'insomnie Hermione fait le triste bilan de sa vie. Juste en face, par sa fenêtre, Harry la regarde. Alors elle se souvient, et elle rêve. Harry x Hermione et Hermione x Ron


Confessions nocturnes

Hermione est allongée.

Dans le noir, elle fixe le plafond.

A côté d'elle, Ron est endormi. Leurs enfants, dans les chambres à côté, sont perdus dans leurs rêves.

Mais elle, elle n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

Elle tourne la tête, et voit la chevelure de feu de son mari. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle a tout pour être heureuse. Mais parfois on pense tout avoir, puis on finit par réaliser que l'on n'a rien du tout. Tout est vide. Pourtant son travail lui plaît, elle a des amis, une famille, elle est aimée et respectée. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle se lève en silence, enfile son peignoir, essuie les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux.

Ce sera encore une nuit sans sommeil.

Elle descend les escaliers. La sorcière sent une boule familière se former aux creux de son ventre.

 _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!_

Au fond d'elle, elle sait très bien ce qui cloche. Le problème, c'est cette vie douce-amère qui est devenue la sienne. C'est son amour-amitié qui lui bouffe le cœur. Ce sont ses enfants, qui grandissent toujours plus, et devant lesquels elle se doit de sourire, d'être une bonne mère, tout en faisant face au vide, au silence.

Parce qu'au fond d'elle, Hermione se sent seule.

Aimée, et profondément seule.

Elle se prépare un thé, puis va à la fenêtre.

Sa respiration forme de la buée sur la vitre. Il fait froid en cette journée de Novembre. La chaleur de sa tasse lui brûle un peu les doigts, mais peu importe. Elle s'en fiche. Elle n'en a plus rien à faire. Elle se sent bien, enveloppée dans le noir, embrassée par la nuit.

La lune écoute sa douleur mais ne répond pas, elle ne répond jamais. Peu importe, Hermione se confie quand même à elle, silencieusement.

Elle ferme les yeux, refoule ses larmes.

Hermione aime Ron, elle le sait. Elle vit chaque jour avec ses cheveux flamboyants, son corps grand et maigre, son sourire idiot et ses blagues foireuses. Il la fait rire, c'est vrai. Ils ont une maison, ils sont mariés, ils s'entendent bien, c'est vrai.

Ils ont tout pour eux, hormis quelques disputes auxquelles ils ont fini par s'habituer.

Et pourtant, face à cette vie idéale, Hermione ne ressent rien. Pas d'adrénaline, pas de frissons, pas de cœur qui bat. La sorcière est devenue passive, spectatrice de sa propre vie.

Quelque chose lui manque, elle le sait.

Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de combler ce vide au fond de son cœur.

Hermione ouvre les yeux, boit une gorgée de thé, essuie une larme.

Et étrangement, elle se met à regretter la guerre. Elle regrette l'époque où ils avaient tellement de poids sur les épaules, que chaque instant de bonheur vous grisait, vous faisait vous sentir intensément vivant, comme si chaque parcelle de joie se gravait au plus profond de votre chaire.

Il y a quelques années, tout était à la fois si simple et si compliqué ... Chaque sourire était précieux, chaque ami avait une place spéciale dans votre cœur. On tenait plus aux autres, parce qu'on avait peur de tout perdre … Ils étaient plus jeunes, perdus entre leurs premiers amours et leurs premières responsabilités. Oui, elle regrette cette époque sombre, parce qu'à ce moment-là il lui avait semblé être elle-même.

La jeune femme pousse un soupir, et écarte les rideaux de sa fenêtre. A quelques mètres de là, elle peut apercevoir la maison d'Harry et Ginny. Leurs amis se sont installés dans le même quartier qu'eux, peut-être par habitude. Après tout, avoir passé sept années dans la même école ne s'oublie pas si facilement.

En un sens, Hermione les envie. Contrairement à elle, Harry et Ginny ont l'air sincèrement heureux. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident. Tout le monde s'accorde sur ce point.

C'est alors que la jeune femme aperçoit des rideaux bouger. C'est le brun à lunettes, à la fenêtre, qui semble regarder dans sa direction. Le cœur d'Hermione se serre immédiatement, son souffle devient plus court.

Elle sait parfaitement que son meilleur ami dort mal, lui aussi. La jeune femme s'est souvent demandé ce qui troublait ses nuits. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Il lui fait un signe de la main depuis sa fenêtre, auquel elle répond par un sourire.

Son cœur se serre à nouveau. Il bat plus vite, bondit dans sa poitrine, lui martèle le crâne. Elle sait très bien pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. Elle se connaît par cœur.

Elle se retrouve alors plongée quelques heures plus tôt :

\- Harry James Potter, fais-moi descendre immédiatement de ce balais !

Le brun s'était tourné vers elle. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, et ses cheveux avaient poussé, ce qui renforçait les traits de son visage. Ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient mis à pétiller, et il avait répondu avec ce rire si unique qui était le sien :

\- Alors là c'est hors de question, Mione ! Je vais enfin te donner ton baptême de l'air !

Et, insensible à ses cris de peur, Harry avait enchaîné les loopings et les virages serrés.

Et peu à peu, la peur d'Hermione s'était transformée en une euphorie grisante. Le vent dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, le ciel et les nuages, ce sentiment de liberté qui vous nouait les tripes … elle avait ressenti un brûlant cocktail d'émotions concentrées en une petite fraction de seconde, comme si tout son être s'était réveillé d'un seul coup.

Elle s'était détendue doucement, prenant le risque incroyable de lâcher le torse d'Harry, pour finalement lever les bras au ciel et lancer un immense cri de joie.

Harry l'avait fait passer devant des paysages qui lui avaient mis des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle avait vu des nuances de vert, de bleu et de gris. Des falaises vertigineuses et des plaines verdoyantes. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était enfin détendue pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était sentie vivante, heureuse, à sa place.

Avec Harry.

Le brun, sentant qu'elle avait lâché prise, s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait jeté un regard malicieux, accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Elle lui avait répondu au centuple, les joues en feu, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines.

Son meilleur ami s'était alors penché vers elle, et lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu souris comme ça, Hermione.

Et là, la douche froide. Une chape de plomb lui était tombée dessus. Elle, Hermione Weasley Granger, mère de famille et femme mariée, s'était retrouvée piégée comme une adolescente face à cette phrase si anodine.

La jeune femme retourna à la réalité. Harry n'a pas bougé. On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose, tout comme elle. On dirait qu'il la regarde, qu'il la comprend en un sens. On dirait que lui aussi se sent pigé derrière cette fenêtre, coincé dans sa maison, incapable d'aller dehors. Incapable de s'offrir la vie dont il aurait besoin, incapable de tout envoyer en l'air pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours désiré ...

Mais Hermione se reprend.

Elle invente tout, encore une fois. Harry se fait que se tenir à la fenêtre, comme les soirs précédents. Tentant alors d'ignorer l'étrange connexion qu'elle vient de ressentir entre eux, elle prend une gorgée de thé. La lune la regarde toujours, et l'astre céleste peut voir à quel point sa protégée semble torturée de l'intérieur, écartelée par ses sentiments, et sermonnée par sa raison.

Hermione eut soudain un flash-back de ce baisé échangé dans la tente avec Harry. Ce baiser furtif, cette marque brûlante sur ses lèvres, qui était descendue jusque dans son cou, sur ses seins, dans son cœur. Ce souvenir s'accompagna de frissons qui parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Se sentant lâcher prise, Hermione se met une claque mentale. Son visage reprend cet air neutre et faussement heureux qu'elle affiche devant tout le monde, pour faire bonne figure.

Ce masque, elle se l'était créé pour ce genre de moments, pour ce genre de remarque qu'Harry faisait sans réfléchir, sans mesurer les conséquences que cela avait sur elle. Pour ce genre de flash-back qui martelait son cœur, qui lui envahissait l'esprit. Ce masque lui permettait de cacher ses désirs impossibles, ses rêves trop fous pour être réalisables.

Et alors qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, sa première pensée est pour Ron, puis pour ses enfants.

Ses vœux de mariage lui reviennent à l'esprit. Elle lui avait juré amour et fidélité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle venait de signer pour sa future prison, de son plein gré.

Son masque est maintenant en place. Son sourire est devenu plus fade, ses yeux plus ternes. Elle a tout enfoui tout en elle, comme elle le fait si bien chaque jour. Au loin, elle sent encore les yeux émeraude d'Harry la fixer depuis sa fenêtre.

Hermione construisait un mur entre elle et lui. Il le faut.

Parce qu'elle ne peut rien ressentir pour lui.

Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, pas après qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur.

Ce qui s'était passé dans cette tente, était resté et restera dans cette tente. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Ces quelques heures, à leurs yeux, n'existaient pas.

C'était une erreur. Juste une erreur, dans la folie de la guerre, pendant un soir de solitude. Et ce n'était rien d'autre.

Hermione sentit des perles rouler sur ses joues. Elle pleurait encore.

Elle a échoué. La sorcière aurait voulu oublier cette soirée, elle aurait voulu oublier les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, ses mains dans ses cheveux, son poids contre le sien, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle voulait effacer leurs éclats de rires face à leur maladresse et leur précipitation, elle voulait effacer leur chamailleries, elle voulait effacer la façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder cette nuit-là.

Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça auparavant.

Avait-il vu Ginny en elle ?

Aurait-il préféré être dans ses bras, plutôt qu'avec elle, la Miss je sais tout ?

Ou bien avait-il été sincère, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ne serait-ce que pendant un regard ?

L'avait-il aimée ?

Une larme tombe dans la tasse de thé. Hermione a mal. Même après tout ce temps, le moindre geste, la moindre parole, le moindre regard la fait encore chavirer.

Son odeur la rend toujours aussi folle.

Elle l'aime, oui, elle l'aime à en perdre la tête. Cette nuit-là avait marqué son cœur au fer rouge.

Mais elle doute que ce soit réciproque. Pour lui, cela n'avait été qu'une passade, une simple expérience de plus. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, puisqu'il n'en parlait jamais.

Hermione, derrière son masque et son sourire faux, derrière son apparente bonne humeur, derrière sa vie visiblement parfaite, souffrait. Ce devait être ça, son destin. C'était cruel de la part de celui ou celle qui tirait les ficelles tout là-haut, mais il en était mieux ainsi.

Parce qu'au fond d'elle, la jeune femme a trop peur de parler à Harry.

Trop peur de perdre Ron, qu'elle respecte et à qui elle est attachée.

Trop peur de ne plus pouvoir regarder Rose et Hugo dans les yeux.

Trop peur d'être jugée par Weasley.

Trop peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Et surtout, trop peur de perde Harry pour de bon.

Hermione est perdue. Elle regrette son enfance, à l'époque où sa relation avec Harry et Ron était plus simple, à l'époque où les enjeux étaient différents, où il lui semblait que toute la vie s'offrait encore à elle.

Elle finit son thé, dit aurevoir à la lune, et referme le rideau sans le moindre regard pour son ami. Elle monte les escalier, et pousse la porte de sa chambre. Ron dort toujours, et il ronfle comme à son habitude.

Hermione s'installe à côté de lui, et fixe de nouveau le plafond.

Et bien voilà. C'était ça, sa vie.

Une liqueur douce-amère dans laquelle elle s'enivre chaque jour sans trop protester. Pour oublier le drame silencieux de son quotidien, qui l'a condamnée à être amie avec son amant, tout en étant amoureuse de son ami. Elle était condamnée à une vie terne, plate, sans couleurs.

Sur ce constat, elle ferme les yeux et tombe dans un sommeil agité, tandis qu'à quelques mètres de là, Harry pousse un soupir et part rejoindre Ginny.


End file.
